The Secret Princess
by bigmacmjm14
Summary: My name is Mackenzie Adam my Parents are Queen Mal and King Ben. I have a big secret that I'm hiding from my boyfriend, and the school. I am the future queen of auradon. How long will this secret last? Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fans I will still be keeping up with my Prince and Me Fan Fiction. But to all my new viewers I have a Fan Fiction called The Prince and Me The Royal Baby Part 2. So enjoy The Secret Princess!** **J**

 **Chapter 1**

My name is Princess Mackenzie my parents are Queen Mal and King Ben of Auradon. I go to a normal public school in Florida. I was sent hear to gather inlet about how the Villain kids are doing. No one knows who I am. I have a special ring that my mother gave to me that I wear around my neck on a chain that is enchanted by Fairy Godmother. It has a purple heart stone in the middle my father gave it to my mother when they were dating. Now if I half to leave for some reason be for school is up the ring will show that I am the real Princess. I have the best boyfriend in the world his name is Jace. I wish with all my heart I could tell him that I am a Princess and the future Queen of Auradon. One part that is true that I'm from Auradon but they think I'm an exchange student. I live with my parents friends. I know that I half to tell him and everyone else that I am a Princess. My father King Ben is coming to check on the city and my school Windy Hill Prep where the villain's are going to. I am so excided and nervous because, I have not seen him in 6 months. But I half to tell everyone who I am and that is my last day their because, that day I will be going with my dad to the rest of his Kingdom tour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I will update soon all my fan fictions soon.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Flashback_

I was called into my fathers office. I was never called into my fathers office during school! I must be in big trouble. I knock on my fathers door. I hear him yell Come in.

"Hey sweetie. Please have a seat." said Dad

"I promise I did not do what they said I did." I said when I walk in

I did not notice that my mom, grandma, grandpa, Aunt Evie, and Uncle Doug were in their too.

"Would you like to elaborate on what you may or may not have done." aforesaid mom with her evil eyes

"Noo. Lets just say that if Aunt Jane calls I did not accidentally brought my science fair project back to life." I said with an ocward smile.

"I'm just going to pretend I did not hear that." aforesaid dad

I sat down next to my mom and grandma wondering what as going on.

" Dad what is going on because if I'm not in trouble I have a Music History next class period and I want to look over my notes again." I said nervously

"Well princess you are not going back to today" aforesaid mom

"What what do you mean?" I said

"Well you are not going back at all this year." said dad

"Wait what I'm not going back at all! Your kidding me right" I said

" You are going to a school in Florida Queen Tina's territory. The school is called Windy Hill Prep." aforesaid Dad

"Why are you sending me to away? I really do not understand" I said with tears in my eyes

"Honey we are not sending you away because we are punishing you. I need you to watch the Isle of the Lost kids that are going to school their. You now how you are kind a doing now. I just need you to make sure that they are not going to go back into their old habits." aforesaid Dad

"Ok when do I leave and who am I staying with?" I asked

"You are leaving tomorrow morning and you are staying with Aunt Evie and Uncle Doug." aforesaid mom

"But you can't introduce yourself as Princess Mackenzie Adams you will be Mackenzie Adel. You will be posing as an exchange student from Auradon." said Dad

After dad finished my mom gave me a ring with two hands holding a purple heart stone with an crown on top.

"Your father gave me this ring on are one year dating anniversary. It is enchanted by Fairy Godmother this ring so that something happens here and you need to come home right away. They can figure out that you are the princess." said Mom with tears in her eyes

"I love you guys so much. I'm going to miss you so much. I have one question when am I suppose to come home and tell the whole school? Also who will know my true identity?" I ask rambling

" You, Aunt Evie, Uncle Doug, Queen Tina, and the principle his name is Mr. Roberts will be the only people that will know. Also in six months I will be on my kingdom tour and I will be going to your school and that is the day you will tell the school who you are and come on the rest of the tour with me. Dose this sound like a plan." aforesaid Dad

"Yea that sounds like a plan." I said


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all thank you for the reviews. You guys are awesome. Keep reading and please read my other stories. I am going to tray and add different chapters for this book.**

 **Chapter 3**

The big day at school has arrived I got up early to get ready and pack. Jace is picking me up at the house I'm so nervous because I half to tell him today that I'm a princess. I owe him that the truth he has been so nice to me and if I don't tell him first I think that he would believe that my feelings were not real. I'm going to school in a pair of jean shorts a purple tank top and white Converse high tops. I'm bringing a long purple dress that has a blue sash, black high heels, and my tiara. When I was doing my hair and make up I heard a knock at my bedroom door. It was Aunt Evie.

"Hey kiddo how are you?" asked Aunt Evie

"I'm nervous what is Jace going to think of me after I tell him. I'm so scared that he is going to think that my feeling for him were fake and I never loved him." I said starting to cry

" O honey if he really loves you he would not care that you lied to him. If he breaks up with you then its his loss because he is going to miss out on an amazing, intelligent, caring girl that you are." aforesaid Aunt Evie pulling me into a hug.

She pulls out a long blue bow from behind her back.

"This is for you" said Aunt Evie

It was a long necklace with a heart shaped locket. There was a picture of Jace, Aunt Evie, Uncle Doug, and me in the middle.

" Aunt Evie you should not have this is so beautiful. Thank you so much." I said

"Would you like me to help put it on?" asked Aunt Evie

"Yea" I said

"O Aunt Evie can you help me with my hair and makeup because I'm not really good at this and mom said you are really good at it so?" I asked

"Sure why not." aforesaid Aunt Evie

By the time Aunt Evie finished helping me with my hair and makeup Jace was here to take me to school. When I walked down the stairs I went to Uncle Doug and gave him a hug good bye. Then I went to Jace and gave him a kiss.

" Well I will see you guys at school. I need to get an old friend from the airport. O and Mackenzie don't forget that when you get to school you need to go right to the auditorium to get ready." aforesaid Uncle Doug

" Ok Uncle Doug I will see you soon." I said with a smile

When we got to Jace's Black Mustang I put my dress shoes and bag in the back and Jace open the passenger side door for me. He hoped into the driver side of the car and we were off.

" Jace I need to tell you something really important and I do not know how you will react." I said

" What is it you can tell me anything." aforesaid Jace

" Well my name is not Mackenzie Adele its Mackenzie Adams." I said

" That not that bad." aforesaid Jace

" Well that's not all you know how King Ben and Queen Mal is coming to school today and is going to give an presentation and you know how I'm presenting before." I said

" Yea what dose this half to do with that?" asked Jace

" Well King Bed and Queen Mal are my parents. My full name is Princess Mackenzie Adams of Auradon." I said

" Your kidding me right?" he said with anger in his voice

" No I am not lying to you. I really wanted to tell you when we started dating but I couldn't because of mine and your safety." I said with tears in my eyes

" So this whole time you were lying to me did you really love me or was that a lye too?!" asked Jace

" No my feeling were true I do really love you. My dad sent me here to keep an eye on the VK kids because he did not know how they were doing and he needed someone that he could trust." I said

Jace did not say anything when we got to school he let me out of the car and I grabbed my stuff.

" Hey look I'm not mad at you for lying to me its just a lot to take in" said Jace

"I know but please not tell anyone until I tell everyone today at the presentation. Please." I said

" Fine my lips are sealed." said Jace he kissed my on the lips and walked inside. He walked me all the way to the auditorium then he kissed me an left and I walked in. When I walked in I saw Uncle Jay, Aunt Aubrey, Aunt Lonnie, Uncle Carlos, and Aunt Jane standing in front of the stage. I was shocked.

"OMG WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE" I said with a squeal

"Well we came to help your parents and to see our favorite niece." said Uncle Jay with a big hug.

"I can't believe you guys are here." I said

" Who was that out there with you?" asked Aunt Audrey

" Well that is my boyfriend Jace.: I said with a smile

"O a boyfriend can we meet him.?" asked Aunt Jane

" Yea let me go get him I will be right back." I said

I walked out of the auditorium and went to where we stood in the morning.

" Hey Jace there is some people that I want you to meet." I said

"Ok" aforesaid Jace

We walked into the auditorium and everyone was their even dad and mom were there. When we walked into the auditorium I saw my mom and dad I got really excited and I ran to my dads arms and gave him a kiss. Then went to my mom and gave her a kiss and a hug.

" Daddy!" I said exotically

"Baby. How is my little princess doing?" aforesaid Dad

"Good. Everyone this is my boyfriend Jace. Jace this is everyone." I said

My dad, Uncle Jay, Uncle Carlos, and Uncle Doug got into a huddle for about a minute before they came out. They got big and tuff looking.

" If you ever hurt my baby girl we will come and find." They said innocent.

" Well guys Jace has to get to class and I need to get ready. I will see you soon." I said

"See you soon." aforesaid Jace and we kissed and he left.

"Well I see you have been having fun." aforesaid mom

I started to blush.

"Yea between keeping an eye on the VK kids and keeping my grades up. I wanted a little fun. Plus Hannah South daughter of Prince Hans introduced us." I said

"Well lets go get ready." aforesaid Mom

About an hour later it was time to announce the truth.

"Good Morning students, and staff I am please to announce King Ben and Queen Mal!" aforesaid Mr. Roberts

"Whoa look at all these amazing young Ladies and Gentlemen. As you know I am King Ben and This beautiful lady next to me is my wife Queen Mal. Before we speck we would like to bring up Mackenzie Adele she has an special announcement to make." said Dad

Then I walked onto stage. " Hello fellow classmates I am up here to tell you all something. I have been keeping a secret from all of you. My real name is…" I was saying when a gush of purple smoke came on stage. There was a gasp in the air when from in the smoke Maleficent showed. I ran to my parents and Jace who jumped on stage.

" I'm bbbbaaaaacccckkkkk!" She said with an sinister smile

" Mother what are you doing here and how did you get off the Isle." My mother said standing in front of me.

" Dear what dose it look like I have come for my granddaughter." she said pointing to me.

" No you will never touch her." Aforesaid Jace and Dad.

'Then with a snap of her fingers everyone except for me , mom, Uncle Jay, Aunt Evie, Uncle Carlos, Aunt Jane, and the VK kids were not frozen. With the look in Maleficent eyes she was not leaving without a fight.


	4. Authors note

Hey guys

I am so sorry for not updating in awhile. I had switched to a new computer and none of my chapters would open. was also in a Car accident almost two months ago which made it a little bit harder to upload. Please be patient with me and hold on for a little bit longer. I promise I will upload soon.


End file.
